Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles
by Arte Lolokin
Summary: When Annabeth, Nico, Saide, Carter, etc. disappear, it's up to new kids Halle and Darren and old time hero, Percy Jackson, will cross paths to find their friends? Will the result be total failure or success? Read on to find out!
1. Prophecy

_Oracles say it will come to pass_

_When Poseidon and Ma'at clash_

_The son of the seas will take aim_

_The daughter of balance will tame_

_They both have a key_

_But it is not to be_

_From different worlds the youth come_

_As far as the seas_

_As deep as the trench_

_The Faye's eyes glow red_

_As she lies in bed_

_Keep her at bay_

_And she will show you the way_

**_I know my task. Keep them apart and from Bast. For if she brings them together, strife and discord will leave my soul. I am no longer a goddess, but a prisoner. Demigods here my call: Keep the son of Poseidon away from the daughter of Ma'at. Or you will all suffer. _**


	2. FlashbackPrologue

_Prologue_

_ Destruction. Everywhere. Two places in NYC destroyed and only a couple of survivors. And the most important lost, gone up in flames. _

_ **Brooklyn House**_

****_"Go! Run! Run!" Sadie yelled._

_ She pushed Halle, Darren, Shelby, Felix, and Walt out of the house. BOOM! Another explosion. This time, right in front of Sadie's face. The fire and ashes consumed the house, as the four watched, nearly in tears. But, Halle wiped them away. She knew she had to keep them up now. She turned to her torn friends._

_ "This is why we did to stand," She said. "This is why we have to keep moving!"_

_ All the other nodded in agreement._

_ "We need to find a new base camp," She said. "Follow me!"_

_ And they all ran from the fiery house._

**_Camp Half-Blood_**

****_WHOOSH! Even water couldn't stop the flames. Percy tried harder and harder, but the fire was too much and the smoke was choking him. That's when Annabeth pulled him into the clear and they both watched in awe how the Big House erupted in flames, with Chiron still inside._

_ Annabeth turned to Percy. "Come on! We need to get everyone out of here!"_

_ Percy nodded, keeping his tears to himself. They went through every cabin looking for survivors. They found two in the Hermes Cabin, new recruits, Dinah and Daniel. Next, they found Nico Di Angelo in the Hades Cabin. But, the worst was in the Apollo Cabin._

_ A girl screamed for help, she was young, and Annabeth raced to help her. The fire caused Percy to be pushed out. He waited and then saw a figure coming out of the fire. But, it wasn't Annabeth. It wasn't the girl either. It was a monster. They all ran to the hill and watched as there camp burned to ashes. Percy was at his knees. He watched his girlfriend die and Chiron. He couldn't do anything now. Nico put his hand on Percy's shoulder._

_ "We're out of the barrier," Nico said, calmly. "We need to keep moving or the monsters will get us."_

_ Percy nodded in agreement and they began running, but they didn't know where._


	3. One Year Later

**1 Year Later**

**H**

**A**

**L**

**L**

**E**

I hated having nightmares about that tragedy. It just made me miss everyone even more. It was the middle of the night when I had awakened. Luckily, my bed was right near a window, so I could stare at the sky whenever I woke up. It's been a hard year for all of us. One day, we were in a swamp. I can't remember exactly where. I remembered consuming Walt and Shelby. I screamed, and Darren, Felix, and I used our wands, trying to cut through the mist. But it was no use. The mist had faded and so had Walt and Felix. I remembered Dear Diana, my best friend and Darren's sister. We were playing in the basketball court, when the roof had collapsed on her. When searched to all the rubbles and once we were close to finding her, a fire started around us. We had stopped it for a second, but the fire kept coming and we were drawn away from Diana.

I tried to swallow it down, but it was hard. I looked up at the sky and the stars that littered it. It was an endless universe. Nut was the goddess' name. Diana studied the path of Nut.

"Can't sleep?"

I looked down to face a sleepy Darren. We all slept in bunk beds. I slept on the top; Shelby would have been under me. In the next bunk, Darren slept on the bottom and Felix on the top bunk. Walt had a separate room and we had no idea what he kept in there. He wouldn't let us come in or let us even glance at the door!

"The usual nightmare," I replied.

"It's an everyday thing now, isn't it?"

"Yeah…you better get some sleep, we have searching to do,"

Darren nodded and turned the other way, pulling the covers over him. I looked back out the window. It had a perfect view of the ruins of Brooklyn House. Past there, I remember seeing a strawberry field. It was fairly close and was a good spot for cover. Maybe our friends were there. Well, I wouldn't know until we looked!

P

E

R

C

Y

Here we were. Standing at the top of the hill, where the Golden Fleece was missing, along with its guardian. I looked at the ruins of Camp Half-Blood. It was terrible. Everything was gone, as if Zeus had struck it with his lightning bolt. Things change after years, but my feeling and memories for Camp Half-Blood remain. I know Nico would feel the pain I felt if he was here. Except, he went missing last week. We were searching in the ruins of this burnt down mansion. Wasn't it a coincidence that it happened the day Camp Half-Blood brunt down? I thought so, so we went to check it out. I remember a dark mist creating a barrier between me, Daniel, Dinah and Nico. We tried to help, we really did. But, we failed and Nico was long gone.

"Percy," Dinah's voice filled my mind, disrupting my thoughts.

I turned to face the brown haired girl.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"I-I don't know,"

I must've sounded helpless, but right now there was no other way to sound. But, Dinah looked at me with caring eyes. Honestly, she was like our older sister. She always cared for Daniel and I.

"Let's go see what we can savage," Dinah said to Daniel and me.

Savage? After one year, what could we savage? Maybe we could remember old times, but there was nothing else to savage. But, I didn't feel like saying anything, for the 100th time in my life, I felt like nothing.

We slid down the hill and into Camp Half-Blood. It looked better from the hill. Some ashes still remained—actually, most ashes remained. Cabins were half-burnt, others completely destroyed. I looked to where the Athena Cabin used to be. It looked intact, except for the fact that there was no roof. I imagined that Annabeth would come running, wearing the orange Camp Half-Blood tee shirt, her old jeans, some sneakers and her invisible Yankee's cap.

I walked into the cabin, believing that I could salvage something, like Dinah said. There was nothing left in the cabin except ashes. The sunlight shined through the roof, blinding my eyes. I could have said that that's what made my eyes tear. But, I can't because I was actually crying. Annabeth was lost and I had no idea where Grover was. Then, something caught my eye at the end of the room. I ran towards it and found a beautiful shimmering necklace. It was an emerald placed on a gold piece that was cut to into the shape of a diamond. A piece of the emerald was missing. There was a gold chain on it. I turned it around and what I saw surprised me. _This belongs to Annabeth Chase. _


	4. One Day Later

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. This may be the last chapter I update for a while so enjoy! And sorry it's sooo short!**

**A Day Later…**

**H**

**A**

**L**

**L**

**E**

I eventually fell asleep! And I woke up at eight. Of course, Felix and Darren were up, making there infamous socks in a pancake (I was the only one who knew how to cook). I better not eat; I didn't want to puke during the mission. I put on my jean tights, which were ripped on the left leg. I put on a white tank top, with a mini-jean jacket over it (the ones that inch before your chest). I put my dirty blonde hair in a tight ponytail. I wore some old pair of sneakers I had laying around. I also had my necklace on. It was a piece of emerald on a golden chain. I got it in China Town! As I walked out, I saw Felix and Darren making their wonderful pancakes.

"Pancakes?" Darren asked, handing me a plate.

"No thanks," I said, pushing the plate away. "Now, c'mon guys, we have to go search again,"

"Come on, Halle," Felix said. "We do this all the time,"

"We need to find them," I said. "I'm going; I don't care if you're not,"

Felix and Darren nodded and we headed towards for the door.

Okay, so it wasn't as I had imagined, since the strawberry field had burnt down. We were standing on top of the hill looking down at the field. There was no place for cover here. In the distance, we saw some cabins burnt down and behind them were trees, so I assumed it was a forest.

"No place to take cover here," I said.

Just as I was about to turn around, water splashed into my face. I scowled at Felix and Darren, as they looked clueless. Suddenly, a 3 story high wave rose in front of us. Oh crap!

P

E

R

C

Y

The night was so hard for me. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about the necklace I found in Annabeth's cabin. I knew it meant something and it was there for a reason. I needed to find out what. The morning, you could say, was fun. Mostly, normal. Dinah was making the usual breakfast and Daniel was sitting just staring out the window. As I entered, a worried look spread across Dinah's face.

"What's wrong?" I said, taking my seat.

Daniel and Dinah exchanged looks.

"We saw three kids near the strawberry field," Dinah began.

"They could be trouble Percy," Daniel finished.

I thought for a moment. These three kids they saw…they could be Annabeth, Grover, and maybe Thalia. They could possibly be agents of chaos, who knew?

"We should go—" I was cut off by a giant bang.

Something had broken the barrier! Daniel, Dinah and I exchanged looks and we knew what to do. We raced outside and sure enough, there were three kids on the hill. I noticed Daniel was holding a water bottle. I used my powers and hit one of the kids with it. The kid turned around and faced the other two. The kid seemed to be yelling at them. I quickly looked around for anything watery. I remembered we were standing in front of the lake. I channeled all my energy to create a large wave. And you could have guessed what happened next.


End file.
